Axel the Hedgehog
IF by some chance i have the same name as someone else please don't be a jerk about it Born on August 17th Axel the hedgehog was born on a small island called Nimagi, to a tribe called Nijama. The tribe consisted of hedgehogs, foxes, weasels and Rabbits. Robotnik(or Eggman which ever you prefer) took over the island 23 years before Axel was born. His parents formed a resistance against Robotnik, they always ruined his plans until one mission went wrong and Robotnik captured them and had them executed in front of the rest of their tribe and Axel. He met his best friends, Asonja a male hedgehog and Shira a female fox, along with Razz and Mahdi two weasel brothers and Jane and Karry the Rabbit sisters. With the death of his parents fueling his determination to rid his home of Robotnik as the leader of Nimagi Freedom Fighters. He, Mahdi, and Mira debuted their ultimate trio attack the Super Jackknife Strike. Each member use their elemental magic to attack one at a time then combine it into one powerful orb. Axel's element is his plasma which is a firey substance. In the Heros Forever story line, he, Shira and Asonja visit a land off the coast of Apotos. Its a small town that thinks that Robotnik a divine being and willingly stay loyal to him. Knowing that they are the bane of Robotnik's existence besides sonic, Shira suggests they wear different clothing so they wont be recognized. His outfit is an all black attire, cape and new goggles and new shoes. In a different timeline, Axel and Shira have a kid. 3 years later Axel and shira go on a mission to infiltrate Robotnik's lair something goes wrong and shira dies from an explosion. Axel escapes but is shaken with grief that his wifes' death was his fault. Months later Axel finally snaps and goes into 100% Fenrirs destruction mode. He confronts Robotnik using his vector control he forms a huge plasma ball throws it killing Robotnik and all his badniks. Asonja and the rest of the tribe members find Axel as his body starts to dissapear. Axel says his final goodbye to his tribe and tells his best friend Asonja that he is the new leader. In an alternate cannon Axel becomes a god. Taking the place of a dieing Zaruth who gave him the power and the name Axel God of Universal Mantra. Mantra is the energy source where the Gods of Nimagi and the new generation draw their power from. He is the Main universe Axel the hedgehog which means all the different Axels and their universes branches out at some point from his. Stories/ RPs Hedgehog of the Resistance- This is the start of Axel's Adventures as the leader of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters. One of his missions attracts the attention of a scientist named Dr. Migu who works with Sally Acorn's freedom fighter guild. (I dont read the Archie comics) The two join forces. Bloodline of A Leader- Axel starts having dreams of his parents and ancestors, telling him that someone plans to kill him. Eggman hires a Bounty Hunter by the name of Zhao Ling the Tiger. Zhao and Axel face off, when Axel gets the upper hand Zhao steals the Fenrir Garnet and goes back in time to erase Axel's family from existence. War of the Multivers(RP)-''' Axel and friends find themselves in a war with the League of Destruction, the Anti Mobius version of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters. Touden the Anti Mobius version of Axel builds a machine to open a portal to the Crossroads of the Multiverse. He wages a war on all who tries to stop him from becoming the King of the Multiverse. '''Axel the Hedgehog Adventures A Series of stories I'm planning on making episode 1 is in the process. This tells the tales of Axel and the Nimagi Freedom Fighters, after the War of the Multiverse saga. Episode 3 was typed by Duskstar The Evil inside Axel is hit with one of Mahdi's new inventions called the Equalizer which separates the good from the bad of any object or serson. Axel's evil side forms outside of his body. This Axel kills without remorse or reason other than for fun. He changes his name to Axesanity, defeats Axel and escapes from the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's base. Axel finds him again and battles him again. This time Axel wins this time and imprisons his insane counterpart below the base in a cell that negates his vecetor control. Wealth of Sins Axel's son Hideo tells him about the history of the Colossi and their extreme wealth. Hideo also explains the evil spirit that turned the Colossi wicked awakens once again to find more beings to possess. Axel and Hideo set out to seal the evil spirit once again. Alternate Universe/ Timelines Axel God of Universal Mantra- this is a god tier level of Axel given the power to control all mantra (Mon-tra) by a dieing Zaruth. Mantra is the power source of the gods ad people of Nimagi. Time Jumper Axel - A Steampunk version of Axel that travels through time and dimentions thanks to the help of a device known as a Time Gem Demon Hunter Axel- The mean vulgar version of Axel who huunts demons that took over his world before he was born unknown to him he is half demon. Outfits/Forms Destruction of the wind Outfit Axel has gotten better in controlling his vector control powers and goes off to fight Metal Axel once more. Demon of Mobius Outfit Axel has been framed for treason against the Kingdom of Acorn and flees from the Westside Island. He tries to track down the one who framed him and fights bounty hunters and assassins to clear his name. Heros Forever Outfit Axel at his strongest the battle that takes place is to send Eggman's rule off the unnamed island. Dark Axel Of course, Axel has his limits. But when this form is activated, expect no survivors. This form has the ability to wipe out an entire forest at his full power, which isnt really good for the team. Fortunately, he learns to control it with his Vector controls, to calm himself down. He used this when he found out that Eggman had captured Asonja and almost put him to his painful death. (Dark Axel was typed by sonicsilva1) Pilot Suit The pilot suit is worn only when Axel decides to go on missions involving his plane the X31-Phoenix. Super Axel .Axel turns super after collecting all 7 chaos emeralds. (unless you're one of those people who can turn super after eating a gram cracker if you get that reference you're awesome i'll give you a gram cracker) During his fight with Metal Axel in his metal upgrade mode, Silver, Asonja and Shira found the rest the emeralds allowing Axel to turn super and turned the tide of the battle. Corruption of the Pure Axel has taken an explosion that nearly kills him and goes missing for 2 months. His friends search all over for him and finds him at Robotnik's lair, but something is wrong with him. During the 2 months Axel was missing Robotnik found him Weak and Confused with no memory and took him as an underling. Shira and the rest of Axel's friends stormed Robotnik's lair to see Axel working with Metal Axel. Its up to the Nimagi Freedom Fighters to Re-jog their leader's memory. Jewel of Nimagi Axel learns of his ancestor's sacred jewel That has been in the Nijama tribe for generations. It functions like a chaos emerald but it doesn't give a super form. It is a Pyrope Garnet called the Fenrir Garent, said to have been forged by the God Fenrir given to the first leader of the tribe 4,000 years ago. Robotnik stolen it from Nimagi's sacred lake and the trees of the island started decaying. Axel confronts Robotnik on the Death Egg alone to save his island. Fenrir's Destruction mode After training with the 5th God of Nimagi, Fenrir. Axel's right eye became permanently purple when he unlocked this power. Its not a form its a mode where he taps into the Destructive power Fenrir trained him in. He gains a huge power boost but He loses control of himself and goes into Destructive rampage. This was first introduced in the Tournament of the Gods rp. Nimagi's Fury Mode Nimagi's Fury mode was achieved by the First Nimagi leader who named the form. It is achieved when The tribe leader fuses with the Fenrir Garnet. They have Tribal tattoos on their chest and head when in this form. Nimagi Nation In A different timeline when Axel is 28 years old Eggman manages to conquer half of Mobius. Axel convinces the remaining Mobian continents to form a alliance called the Nimagi Nation. Hyper Axel When Axel and Asonja absorb the power of the super emeralds they both became Hyper Axel and Hyper Asonja. The only time they turned into this form was the during the battle against Touko the False God. A being who is a fusion between Touden(Anti Axel) and Zuruko(Anti Asonja). They form together when Axel and Asonja gain the upper hand in the fight between dimensions. Shadow Axel (Kingdom Hearts cross over non cannon ofc) Xemnas traveled to Axel's world tricking him to join the orgamization as their 12th member since Larxene was defeated. They used him bringing out his keyblade called the Freedom's Toll. He then loses his way and gives his heart to darkness allowing him to reach this drive or form. Limit Breaker mode Axel's "Last resort form" He cranks the Fenrir's Destruction mode past 100% to 110%. His body and health starts to break down 2twice as fast and starts throwing up blood every 20 seconds of use. Its meant to be used for a burst of power to finish off his opponents quickly. Beserker Axel This costume Axel gained in the Games Knights Play rp. Trapped by the Game Master along with a few other people and Asonja Axel lead a team called the Shatterguard to fight the forces of the evil demigod Yamige. Combat Skills His vector control comes in handy and has even saved his life on multiple occasions. His vector control is classified into two modes, defense and offense Offense-''' He can use his vector control to enhance his punches and kicks, create plasma, bend metal, and even redirect a person's blood flow. 'Defense- ' His main defense is reflection. He can reflect almost every physical attack. 'Weakness-' He maybe able to reflect any physical attack but he has to activate it in order for it to work. If he fights someone is fast enough to hit him he has little to no combat experience due to relying on his vector control his whole life. His vector control has no defense against mental attacks like Silver's Psychokinesis. His health deteriorates and will eventually die if he overuses it. '''Magic Axel can use magical attacks which he learned from Fenrir but is very inexperienced with it since he is a melee fighter mostly. Plasma-''' Axel's main magic attack and is the first magic ability taught to him by Fenrir. Axel treats plasma like its fire. 'Dark Magic-' Axel learned this not from Fenrir but from Chimera. He was tricked into using hatred for his evil counterpart Touden when he killed Damien, Axel's teacher. He only uses it as a last resort when he thinks it's his only option. He tries his best not use it at all. Dark magic can be used to mind control his enemies, sap their health. and even raise the dead. Enemies Touden the Evil King- Axel's anti mobius counterpart. He created a portal to a place called the Crossroads of the multiverse and seeks to control all multiverses. Zhao Ling the Tiger- Zhao is a bounty hunter that Eggman hires to kill Axel by any means necessary. Zhao stole the Fenrir Garnet and used it to go back in time to erase Axel's family from existance starting with the First Nimagi Leader. Axesanity- Axel's blood lusted inner evil manifested into a physical form when hit by something Mahdi created called the Equalizer. Axesanity is insane and kills for the sake of killing and for fun. He holds the same power and some forms/ modes that Axel does, but they require focus and control. Due to Axesanity's warped mind his version of plasma is an unstable dark blue color instead of the stable purple color of Axel's. '''Trivia * Axel is the oldest out of his friends but is like the 37th oldest in the entire freedom fighter guild. * Axel wanted the the Nimagi Freedom Fighters to be called the Badnik Breakers but was out-voted 1 to 68 * Axel has a sister that is older than him by 8 years Named Niwa. He doesn't know about her nor that his parents wrote Niwa every year about him until his parents' capture. * In the Hedgehog of The Resistance story , Robotnik creates a Hedgehog robot look-a-like which he calls H9-12 Axe, but Axel calls him Metal Axel. *Axel is the 13th leader of the Nijama tribe, he met the first leader of Nimagi Altair which is his great x8 grandfather. Im currently going to create a story where he meets more leaders of the past. h Shadow Axel.jpg|Shadow Axel Axel with Freedom's Toll.jpg|Axel and Freedom's Toll Hyper Axel.jpg|Hyper Axel Axel Tribal attire.jpg|Nimagi's Fury Axel Fenrir's distruction mode.jpg|Fenrir's destruction 100% unlocked (credits to Sonicsilva1) Axel Fenrir's destruction.jpg|Axel's Fenrir's distruction mode his right eye is purple instead of red Super Axel ver2.jpg Super Axel (destruction of the wind outfit).jpg|Super Axel destruction of the wind outfit Super Axel.jpg|Super Axel Axel the Hedgehog true form.jpg|what Axel was originally supposed to look like Axel heros forever outfit.jpg|Heroes Forever outfit Axel Demon of the world outfit.jpg|Demon of Mobius outfit Axel pilot suit.jpg|pilot suit Dark Axel.jpg|Dark Axel Destruction of the wind outfit Axel curruption of the Pure outfit.jpg|Corruption of the Pure outfit Axel's beach clothes.jpg|Beach clothes Axel The Hedgehog (Distruction of the wind outfit).jpg|Axel's destruction of the wind outfit Axel Jewel of Nimagi outfit.jpg|Jewel of Nimagi outfit Axel's True Path Outfit.jpg|True path outfit Dark Axel (curruption of the Pure outfit).jpg|Dark Axel (corruption of the pure outfit) Axel sonic rider outfit 2.jpg|Axel with extreme gear Future Axel.jpg|NImagi Nation Axel Axel Limit breaker mode.jpg|Axel Limit breaker mode AXEL.jpg|A drawning of Axel by 40DagreezKelvin Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Speed type characters Category:Male Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Elite freedom fighter Category:Cool Category:Good Category:Leader Category:Extreme Gear riders Category:Brudikai222 Category:Freedom Fighters